villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Sam Isaacs
Dr. Samuel "Sam" Isaacs was a major antagonist in the Resident Evil film series. He appeared as a minor antagonist in the 2004 film Resident Evil: Apocalypse and the main antagonist in the 2007 film Resident Evil: Extinction. He is an Umbrella Corporation scientist, in charge of the Nemesis Program and later the Umbrella Science Division. He is later revealed to be a clone of Umbrella Corp's true founder, Dr. Alexander Isaacs. Dr. Isaacs was employed by the Umbrella Corporation sometime before the Raccoon City Outbreak. He greatly disliked his immediate superior, Major Timothy Cain, a feeling that Cain returned, Isaacs blamed Cain for the Global T-Virus Outbreak, as Cain was the man who ordered The Hive to be re-opened. He is portrayed by Iain Glen, who also portrays Manfred Powell in the 2001 film Lara Croft: Tomb Raider. Biography Raccoon City Outbreak Immediately following the disaster in The Hive, it was Isaacs who, at Cain's direction, experimented on Alice and Matt Addison. But disaster struck when Cain unwisely chose to re-open the Hive, despite the containment procedures. Zombies and Lickers escaped the facility, and the T-Virus overran Raccoon City, with Alice and Addison, now subjects in the Nemesis program, still inside. Following the bombing of Raccoon City, Isaacs was distraught to learn that both Alice and Addison were dead. But he was able to recover Alice's body from the wreckage of the helicopter she used to escape, and moved her and his work to an Umbrella facility in Detroit. After three weeks of experiments, Alice was revived with incredible new powers. Unfortunately, she retained her memories and escaped, being rescued by Jill Valentine, Carlos Olivera, and Lloyd Jefferson Wayne. But Isaacs had one last trick up his sleeve, and as Alice makes her escape, he activates "Project: Alice". Global T-Virus Outbreak Umbrella soon had bigger problems than one escaped experiment, however. It was soon discovered that the T-virus had escaped Raccoon City, and began spreading rapidly. The world was overrun in short order, the only survivors being the civilians who stayed on the road, and Umbrella Corporation employees, who took shelter in underground facilities across the planet. Isaacs himself took charge of the research in an underground lab in the Nevada desert, trying vainly to track Alice across the wasteland that North America had become over the last five years. All the while, he maintained a combative relationship with Umbrella Chairman Albert Wesker. Isaacs, who had begun a cloning program to recreate Alice, attempted to use the clones ' blood to "domesticate" the zombies, making them tame enough to allow humans to return to the surface. This was possible because, as he discovered, while the zombies hungered for human flesh, they derived no actual sustenance from it, and could remain active for decades or more. The results did succeed in raising the intelligence of the test subjects, but resulted in a stronger infection. Finally realizing that only the real Alice could bring him success, Isaacs falsified orders from Wesker and took a strike team into the wastes to deactivate and retrieve her. He made camp in the ruins of Las Vegas, setting a trap with the Enhanced Zombies to kill her so they could retrieve her corpse and take a sample of her blood. Mutation and Death The scheme did not go as he had planned. Alice massacred the strike team with incredible speed. After an unsuccessful attempt at deactivating her, Isaacs was bitten by an Enhanced Zombie. He returned to the lab and was placed under house arrest. He injected himself with large quantities of the Anti-virus, but his condition continued to deteriorate. Wesker, meanwhile, had enough and ordered Isaacs' immediate termination. Alexander Slater carried out the order, shooting the scientist in the heart and leaving him for dead. However, it was too late, as Isaacs had already begun to mutate, transforming into a grotesque, tentacled monster who then proceeded to slaughter everyone in the facility, beginning with Slater. Taking action, the facility's AI, the White Queen sealed him in the lower levels. Some time later, Alice entered the facility, and after consulting with the White Queen, descended into the lower levels to kill the mutated Isaacs. They fought in a replica of the Arklay mansion, their fight eventually moving into the reconstructed "Laser Room." Isaacs taunted Alice, telling her that she was not the future as he had previously thought, saying "I am the future." Alice responded by saying "No, you're just another asshole.", and that they were both going to die down there. As Isaacs moved in for the kill, the laser grid activated, controlled by a newly-awakened Alice clone, and sliced him into cubes, putting an end to the deranged scientist once and for all. Appearance Sam Isaacs was a tall, middle-aged Caucasian man of British background. He had sea-green eyes, and dark blonde hair, much like the original Alexander Isaacs. Personality Dr. Isaacs was a man of cool temperament, being knowledgeable and rational. After the Global t-virus outbreak, he worked for the good of mankind under Umbrella chairman Albert Wesker, trying to locate Alice and take a sample of her blood, thus creating a more effective cure to the T-Virus. His methods were unorthodox, however, and he regarded his work with a higher priority than the lives of his colleagues or a few civilians. In fact, one might go as far as to call Isaacs selfish, cowardly, and cruel. This is evidenced by the fact that after the initial test of his serum designed to domesticate zombies failed, and the zombie went berserk, killing a scientist. Dr. Isaacs quickly slipped out of the room, locking the doors and sealing a second scientist inside. That scientist could have easily escaped, had Isaacs quickly let him slip out while the enraged zombie was preoccupied feasting on the first. However, Isaacs coldly watched as the man was ripped apart and eaten alive by the zombie, coolly running his fingers through his hair and adjusting his tie. His instincts for self-preservation also showed itself during the ambush in Las Vegas, when Alice attacked the Umbrella tent. Isaacs quickly fled to the nearby helicopter, leaving his colleagues to die. Isaacs maintained a wary relationship with Alexander Slater, who did not much like the scientist. Gallery Images Dr. Sam Isaacs.png|Dr. Isaacs Samuel Isaacs.png|Dr. Isaacs watching Alice inside a tank in Resident Evil: Apocalypse Samuel Isaacs 2.png|Dr. Isaacs after being attacked by Alice in Resident Evil: Apocalypse Samuel Isaacs 3.png|Dr. Isaacs witnessing a dead Alice clone in Resident Evil: Extinction Samuel Isaacs 4.png|Dr. Isaacs at an Umbrella meeting with his boss, Chairman Albert Wesker Samuel Isaacs 5.png|Dr. Isaacs watching one of his colleagues getting eaten by a zombie test subject Samuel Isaacs 6.png|Dr. Isaacs speaking with the A.I. White Queen Samuel Isaacs 7.png|Dr. Isaacs with his associate, Alexander Slater Samuel Isaacs 8.png|Dr. Isaacs trying to convince Chairman Wesker to let him capture the "real" Project Alice Samuel Isaacs 9.png|Dr. Isaacs is impressed after watching Alice kill several enhanced zombies Samuel Isaacs 10.png|Dr. Isaacs after being bitten by an enhanced zombie Samuel Isaacs 11.png|Dr. Isaacs after injecting himself with too much antivirus Samuel Isaacs 12.png|Dr. Isaacs in the early stages of his mutation Samuel Isaacs 13.png|Dr. Isaacs completely mutated Isaacs' death.png|Dr. Isaacs being diced by a laser grid Isaacs' death 2.png|Alice watches Dr. Isaacs fall to pieces on a security screen Videos Resident Evil Apocalypse Ending Resident Evil - Doctor Hospital Scene 2015 Resident Evil Extinction office scene Resident Evil Zombie Test Resident Evil Extinction - Tyrant Boss Kills Two Security Guards HD, 60fps Resident Evil Extinction - Tyrant Boss Fight HD Trivia *Isaacs is named after actor Jason Isaacs who portrayed William Birkin from the first Resident Evil film and was created to fulfill Birkin's role in the sequel. *Isaacs mutation is a reminiscent of the T-002 from Resident Evil. Navigation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mastermind Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Male Category:Mutated Category:Cowards Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Zombies Category:Brutes Category:Egotist Category:God Wannabe Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Murderer Category:Conspirators Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychopath Category:Twin/Clone Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Delusional Category:Businessmen Category:Mentally Ill Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Creation